1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved catalyst for the production of vinyl acetate by reaction of ethylene, oxygen and acetic acid.
2. Background Information Including Description of Related Art
It is known to produce vinyl acetate by reaction of ethylene, oxygen and acetic acid using a catalyst consisting of palladium, gold and copper supported on a carrier. While the process utilizing such a catalyst is capable of producing vinyl acetate at relatively high levels of productivity, any expedient resulting in even greater productivity over the life of the catalyst would be very desirable.
The following references may be considered material to the invention claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,710, issued Jul. 26, 1994 to Nicolau et al., discloses a method of preparing a catalyst useful for the production of vinyl acetate by reaction of ethylene, oxygen and acetic acid, comprising impregnating a porous support with water soluble salts of palladium and gold, fixing the palladium and gold as insoluble compounds on the support by immersing and tumbling the impregnated support in a reactive solution to precipitate such compounds, and subsequently reducing the compounds to free metallic form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,046, issued Sep. 13, 1994 to White et al., discloses catalysts for the production of vinyl acetate by reaction of ethylene, oxygen, and acetic acid, comprising a palladium group metal and/or a compound thereof, gold and/or a compound thereof, and copper, nickel, cobalt, iron, manganese, lead or silver, or a compound thereof, preferably deposited on a support material.